Los celos
by Necksped
Summary: A Luffy le gusta Nami. A Boa Hancock le gusta Luffy. A Zoro le gusta Nami. Pero entonces... ¿A Nami quién le gusta? Unos celos que harán que Luffy se ponga triste, enfadado, frustrado y celoso.


**Fanfict**

Me llamo Luffy, vivo en una ciudad que se llama Hunter apartada del pueblo, tengo diecisiete años, siempre llevo un sombrero de paja reposando en mi espalda sujeto por una fina cuerda que está atada alrededor de mi cuello. Soy divertido, optimista y alegre con la gente que me muestra afecto, pero a las personas que no conozco les pongo cara de pocos amigos, me gusta dormir mucho y soy el capitán del equipo de fútbol del instituto Hurt. Soy alto, estoy en buena forma ya que todos los días entreno, el color de mi pelo es negro y el de mis ojos también.

Vivía con mi hermano mayor Ace, pero hace un mes que se fue de viaje de estudios y ahora vivo solo. Soy huérfano, mis padres murieron en un asesinato delante de mis ojos, supongo que ese trauma me hizo de sangre fría.

El equipo de fútbol del instituto es mixto así que voy con mi única amiga, Nami_._

Desde pequeños siempre le explico lo que me sucede, es la única persona en la que confío y muestro apego hacia ella. Cuando tenía catorce años después del asesinato de mis padres, pensaba que no podía salir de esa ya que estaría solo, me tuvieron que ingresar, tenía que ir al psicólogo y tenía muchos tratamientos; ella me acompañaba fuera donde fuera, estaba ahí para ocupar mi soledad y mi tristeza, por eso se lo agradeceré toda la vida.

El único inconveniente que hay entre nosotros es que vivimos delante, osea mi ventana de mi cuarto está a cuatro metros de la suya, eso significa que...

-¡Luffy! ¡Levántate que llegaremos tarde! -me grita desde los cuatro metros que separa su habitación de la mía.-

-Pero... ¿¡quién coño grita cuando falta una hora para que comiencen las clases!? -me indigno saltando de mi cama hasta la ventana.-

Mi casa era bastante grande con pocos muebles y mi habitación era ordenada, poco iluminada, con altas paredes grises que en ella estaban enganchados posters de jugadores de fútbol.

-¿Sabes lo que tardas tú en desayunar y en vestirte? ¡Por tu culpa después llegamos tarde a clase y nos meten la bronca!

Ella es así, todo lo malo que nos pasa es por mi culpa... Hay que tener paciencia con su ignorancia, si es ella la que a última hora tenía que prepararse su maleta para fútbol.

Estoy harto de las famosas discusiones que tenemos todas las mañanas en las ventanas, así que la cierro

Voy caminando hacia la cocina.

-Mierda... ¿y ahora que desayuno?

Me preparo unas rebanadas de pan con Nocilla, un gran vaso de leche y una manzana.

Tenía que vestirme cada día con el uniforme del colegio, consistía en una simple camisa blanca con una corbata granate que llevaba en pequeño el escudo que representaba el signo del instituto, y unos pantalones marrones. El uniforme de las chicas era igual, lo único diferente es que las chicas de este instituto podían escoger entre pantalones y falda, no como otros centros de educación que era falda sí o sí.

Salgo de mi casa dando un portazo a la puerta y la cierro con mis llaves.

Aquí está ella tan puntual como siempre. Antes había dicho que es ella la que tardaba.

Había mentido. Era yo siempre el tardón.

Era curioso, aunque llegáramos tarde un cuarto de hora ella siempre me esperaba en frente de mi casa.

-Bueeeeenos días -saludo con una sonrisa que sólo a ella se la muestro.-

-Joder, si que has tardado -me lo dice como si fuera una forma de decir buenos días.-

Nami_, _es alta, esbelta y con mal carácter para la gente que no la conoce de verdad, lleva el uniforme impecable, con la camisa sin manchas, no como la mía; con la corbata bien ajustada, no como la mía; con la falda bien planchada, no como mis pantalones; su cabello largo, sin recoger, anaranjado, ondulado, brillante y sedoso, y finalmente no como el mío. Unos días llevaba pantalones y otros días llevaba falda; y hoy lleva falda.

Entonces nos damos cuenta de que faltan dos minutos para que toque la sirena que indicará que todos los alumnos y alumnas que no hayan entrado se quedarán fuera hasta la segunda clase.

Empezamos a correr, esquivamos personas, tropezamos con piedras y con nuestros propios pies pero al final llegamos a la puerta del instituto Hurt. Por desgracia nos tenemos que quedar fuera, todo el mundo ya había entrado y no se permitía que los alumnos y alumnas que habían llegado tarde pudieran entrar.

-Que bien... ahora tendremos que quedarnos una hora aquí.

-Podríamos dar una vuelta y comprarnos un helado, ya que hace un calor insoportable. -digo con el sudor que me cae por la frente.-

-Osea... ¿que me invitas? -me pregunta con cara de cachorro abandonado.-

-Serás... tenía pensado que me invitarás tú, pero da igual te compraré el más barato y el más caro para mí. -digo entre risas.-

-Vamos, que aún se nos hará tarde... y como pase eso te pegaré un torta... -me dice tirando de mi mano hacia la próxima heladería que está al cruzar la acera de la esquina.-

Mientras caminamos me acuerdo de esos lejanos recuerdos que tengo de ella.

La conocí un día que vino a establecerse en la casa de al lado de la mía, iba con su familia con el camión de mudanzas al lado, por lo menos deberíamos tener cinco años, osea hace doce años que la conozco. Mis padres decidieron conocer a los nuevos vecinos y me llevaron con ellos a fuerza, ya que a mí me daba vergüenza.

Desde entonces hemos sido inseparables, además mis padres se avenían muy bien con los suyos. Nosotros dos siempre hemos estado juntos.

-¿De que sabor lo quieres? -le pregunto mirando los sabores que el mostrador ofrecía.-

-¡De mandarina! -me dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-

-Vale, póngame dos de mandarina, por favor -le pido al dependiente mientras saco monedas de mi monedero.

Paseamos por la calle, reímos, hablamos y discutimos. Volvemos al instituto y cuando salimos reúno valor.

Soy una persona que disfruta a todo momento de la vida pero cuando realmente me siento cómodo y a gusto es cuando estoy con ella. Puede ser que durante este tiempo me haya engañado a mí mismo, ella me gustaba y no podía negarlo. Así que decidí declararme al salir del instituto.

-¡Nami! Espérame -empiezo a correr detrás de ella sin comprender el porqué de tanta prisa.-

-No puedo, tengo que ir tirando hacia casa que tengo que recibir a un amigo del pueblo que voy cada verano ya que se quedará unos meses en mi casa, lo siento -dicho esto se va corriendo calle arriba.-

-Será ese tal Zoro... ¡Mierda!

Por lo que me había contado Nami, Zoro es un chico del pueblo al que va ella cada verano, de estatura fuerte, alto, malhumorado y que tiene el pelo verde, también me dijo que le gusta dormir mucho, más que a mí. Decía que él le caía muy muy bien.

Llego a casa bastante mosqueado por el tema de Zoro, seguramente se tendrá que matricular al instituto que vamos nosotros y le tocará ir a la misma clase que está Nami y yo. Seguramente ella no me hará caso si está él. Seguramente me dejarán de lado. Seguramente dejaré de ser el mejor amigo de Nami... espera... ¿Acaso tenía celos de él?

Me quedo en la calle, enfrente de la casa de Nami, parado, mirando como ellos dos suben por las escaleras de su casa, mientras escucho como hablan "¿Y dónde dormiré?", "En mi habitación, hay una cama debajo de la mía, se saca y es desplegable." "No quiero dormir en la misma habitación que tú", "Pues es lo que hay, a mí tampoco me hace gracia la idea", "¿No puedo dormir en el sofá?", "Mi madre dice que como invitado que eres, que duermas en una cama decente."

Me coloco el sombrero de paja en la cabeza, sintiendo una rabia en mi interior, una frustración, unas ganas de partirle la cara a ese desgraciado.

Subo las escaleras de mi casa, frustrado, enfadado, queriendo golpear todo lo que se interponga por mi paso, me dirijo hacia la ventana de mi cuarto, con intención de querer escuchar más.

-Oye ¿no me querías presentar a tu amigo que tantas ganas querías que lo conociera?

-No sé dónde está.

Genial, lo que más me preocupaba es que hablaran de mí y justamente es lo que oyen mis oídos.

Por la noche me duermo con un enfado que ni dios me lo quita.

Es por la mañana, estoy estirado en la cama, medio dormido, algo no va bien, no hay gritos, no se escucha ningún "levántate", no hay discusiones en las ventanas y con todo eso se me crea un agujero en el estómago. Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo a la ventana. Por la ventana de la casa de Nami no se ve nadie, solamente se ven dos camas sin hacer.

-¿Se habrá olvidado de que habíamos quedado que todas las mañanas iríamos juntos al instituto?

Me visto y desayuno, salgo de casa y empiezo a correr. Entonces los veo juntos, hablando, la pelinaranja y el peliverede caminando doce pasos más adelante de mí.

-¡Nami! ¿Por qué te has ido? Pensaba que iríamos juntos al instituto.

-Perdona Luffy, pero es que tengo que enseñarle el instituto a mi amigo y tenía prisa. Lo siento por no presentártelo, es que ayer no te vi en tu casa, por cierto, es Zoro.

-Hola. -me saluda Zoro sin mirarme a la cara y sigue caminando.-

-¡Espera Zoro! -oigo decir a Nami y sale corriendo detrás de él dejándome plantado.- Ven Lufy, no te quedes atrás.

Ya me temía que no me haría caso, me molestaba que pasará de mí, me sentía solo. Decidí que en fútbol me declararía, le contaría todo, mis celos, mi frustración, etc. Como amiga que es, seguro que comprendería mis sentimientos. Lo único que deseaba es que Zoro no se apuntara a fútbol, quería estar a solas con Nami por lo menos un momento al día.

Entro a clase, separado de ellos dos, dos pasos atrás como si ayer no me hubiera querido declarar hacia Nami.

-¡Buenos días, Luffy! -me saluda Boa Hammock.-

Boa Hammock es un chica de cursos más avanzados que yo pero repitió sólo porque así podría ir a mi curso, y casualmente le tocó en la misma clase que yo. Ella es alta, de cabello negro, liso y muy largo. Es una de las chicas más populares del instituto por su "belleza", aunque para mí, Nami le gana por mil. Hammock también es una de mis amigas de la infancia, pero siempre dice que quiere matar a Nami, eso me da un mal rollo...

-Hola Hammok ¿Que tal? -le pregunto sin percatarme de su presencia, yo sólo me fijo en Nami.-

-Es Hancock.

-Eso, perdona Hancock.

Me siento al lado de Nami, donde me tocaba sentarme des del primer día de curso, los pupitres se separan por parejas.

-Hoy ha venido un estudiante nuevo, cuidar vuestros modales y ser amables con él -oigo decir al profesor-.

-Hola, soy Roronoa Zoro.

-¿Dónde te podrías sentar...? -dice el profesor, y de repente me da la impresión de que me mira a mí.- ¿Conoces a Nami? Antes os he visto entrar al aula juntos, te podrías sentar con ella.

-¿Con Nami? ¡Pero si estoy yo! ¿entonces dónde me sentaría si se pusiera él? -me altero y sin darme cuenta toda la clase ya me está mirando.-

-Roronoa es un estudiante nuevo, creo que se sentiría más a gusto con alguien que conoce -y sin más el maestro manda a Zoro que se siente al lado de ella.- tú, Monkey D. Luffy, siéntate al lado de... Hancock, su asiento de al lado está libre así que no hay ningún problema.

Oh no, oh no, todo menos eso, osea, ¿ahora también tenía que soportar esto? Verlos a ellos juntos hasta en clase, me daba una rabia.

-¡Hola Luffy! así podremos estar nosotros dos juntos y no tendrás que volver a estar con esa... -ella para de hablar al verme la cara, no quería escuchar ningún insulto que iba dirigido hacia Nami.-

La clase sigue su curso normal, el profesor habla pero nadie le presta atención.

Sanji, un chico rubio y mujeriego que siempre babosea por todas las mujeres que ve, es uno que hace cuatro días le di un puñetazo en toda la cara, fue porque el desgraciado estaba acosando a Nami.

Pues ahora lo está volviendo hacer, ya que se sienta detrás de ella.

Lo más sorprendente es que Zoro le da un puñetazo en medio de la clase. Y después el profesor lo echa.

Lo único que ven mis ojos en este momento es la cara de preocupación que tiene Nami.

Lo que más me dolía es que cuando Nami me ve con Boa Hancock no muestra ni celos, ni envidia, ni nada.

Ahora toca fútbol y me preparo para empezar los entrenamientos. El uniforme del instituto es todo de color granate. Cuando salgo al césped veo a Zoro y a Nami; juntos.

-Te queda muy bien el uniforme -dice Zoro.-

-A ti también, me hubiera gustado que el uniforme fuera de color naranja -dice Nami.-

Me quedo paralizado ¿qué hace él aquí?

Empezamos a entrenar, descargo toda la rabia en un chute dirigido intencionalmente hacia Zoro, sí, en toda su cara.

-¡¿Has sido tú quien me ha lanzado la pelota en la cara?! ¡¿Quién coño te has creído?! ¡¿A qué ha venido ese pelotazo?!

Le pego con todas mis fuerzas en el estómago, y ella pasmada ahí, mirando todo el espectáculo.

-¡Capullo!

-¡Desgraciado, repite eso que te parto la cara! -me grita Zoro, me escupe, me pega puñetazos y me pisa el brazo.-

Yo no me dejo y empieza una pelea entre él y yo.

Solamente yo he sido expulsado de fútbol por comenzar la pelea. Me voy al vestuario a cambiarme para irme a casa.

-¡Luffy! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? -me pregunta Nami mientras se acerca más a mí.-

-Nami... no soporto que me dejes de lado, y Zoro no me cae bien – le digo sinceramente, le miro a los ojos para que vea que no estoy de coña.-

-No tienes razón ¿tú sabes como lo has dejado? ¡Ha tenido que ir al hospital! -y se pone a llorar.-

Miro mi cuerpo, me fijo que yo estoy peor que él, ya que Zoro me pego más y yo sería el que tendría que ir al hospital por hemorragia, no me paraba de sangrar el brazo. Entonces es cuando siento un vacío de verdad, me doy cuenta de que él es más importante para ella que yo.

Cojo el sombrero que lo tengo dentro de la taquilla, me lo pongo en la cabeza cubriendo mi rostro triste y enfadado y me dispongo a salir de ahí, sin decir nada.

-Luffy...

Me rompe el corazón verla llorar, pero es que en ese momento quería decirle que tenía unos celos increíbles, pero no tenía valor. Pero al final me decido y le digo lo que en doce años no me he atrevido a decirle.

-Nami, me gustas desde que éramos pequeños, nunca te lo dije, ahora que soy más grande sé lo que quiero y sé lo que de verdad siento.

Ella se queda muda, sin decir nada. Siento una vergüenza de haberme declarado con todo el corazón y ser rechazado. Me voy a casa y la dejo ahí, no puedo decirle nada más, como si tuviera algo en mi boca que me lo impidiera, una vergüenza que me tira los pies hacia delante y que me impida que no pueda verla a los ojos.

Cuando llego a mi casa como poca cosa ya que no tengo mucha hambre, y subo las escaleras para ir a mi cuarto, me siento en la cama, y empiezo a llorar, nunca lloro por nada, siempre me va todo redondo, nunca había tenido problemas tan serios que me pudieran hacer llorar, ahora mismo me sentía como una mierda.

-¿Estás bien Luffy? -me pregunta Nami.-

-Han sido mis celos que han actuado por mí. Te quiero.

-Yo también Luffy. Siempre me has gustado.

¿Acaso es tan difícil que sea así? Pues es lo que pensaba, que ocurriera eso, que me aceptará, pero en cambio de eso no dijo nada.

No puedo más, quiero dormirme aunque sean las seis de la tarde, no quiero volver mañana al instituto y que me vea ella, ni ella ni él.

Se oyen voces, pero afuera. Sé de sobras que son Nami y Zoro que están hablando en el cuarto de ella. No quiero oír nada, sólo me falta eso, pero mi curiosidad gana antes que mi miedo.

Me levanto, me seco las lágrimas que deslizan por mi cara y me asomo por la ventana, ya me da igual si me ven.

-Zoro... pensaba que te tenían que operar...

-Estoy bien, ya sabes que me recupero enseguida, idiota.

-No me llames idiota, idiota.

No pude dar crédito a lo que veían mis ojos en ese momento, después de acabar de hablar se besaron.

Por la mañana, sábado por fin, ya que había dormido desde las seis de la tarde del día anterior me despierto muy temprano, bueno para mí a las nueve es muy muy temprano ya que yo los fines de semana me quedo dormido hasta la una del mediodía.

-¡Luffy! ¡Levántate que habíamos quedado para ir al cine! -me grita desde los cuatro metros que separa su habitación de la mía.-

¡Y una mierda! No se oye ni una mosca, mi única amiga de verdad y la estaba perdiendo a poco a poco por unos estúpidos celos.

Suena el timbre, y bajo en pijama, muy extrañado preguntándome quién podría ser si Nami no era.

-¡Luffy! ¡Bueno días!

Eso había sido muy fuerte ¿que hacia ella aquí?

-¿Cómo es que sabes dónde vivo si nunca te lo dije?

-Secretooo... -me responde Boa Hancock.- ¿puedo pasar?

-Ah, sí, claro...

Boa Hancock es una amiga, a veces se me olvida que tengo más gente que me aprecia de tan obsesionado que estaba con Nami, pero después de ver lo de ayer prefiero que pase un tiempo sin verla a ver si me calmo.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta? -le pregunto, quiero olvidarme de lo suceso, quiero apartarme y no huir de nada más, de no arrepentirme, no estoy solo, yo soy lo que soy y si no me quiere no voy a vivir toda la vida amargado.-

-¡Vale! ¿Por dónde quieres ir?

-¿Quieres ir a ver una película al cine?

-¡Sí!

Sonrió, por lo menos sé que no soy una mierda, hago feliz a los demás, sirvo de algo. Que me hayan dado calabazas no significa que el mundo se derrumba, por muy duro que sea.

Después de cambiarme de ropa y vestirme con tejanos azules, chaleco rojo, unas chanclas y con mi sombrero de paja reposando en mi espalda salimos a la calle.

Queríamos ver una película nueva que habían estrenado que se titulaba Strong World.

Llego al cine riendo, hablando con Hancock. Cuando estoy a punto de pagar las entradas me entra algo, veo a Zoro en una esquina besándose con otra tía que no era Nami.

-¡Mal parido! -si no lo digo moriría por arrepentirme de no haberle insultado.-

Todos los que están en la cola que esperan para pagar las entradas me miran.

Me abalanzo hacia él y le volví a pegar mucho más fuerte que en fútbol, más enfadado, más cabreado, más dolido que cuando lo pegué la última vez, no sé cuantas veces voy a pegar a este capullo pero todas las veces que le pegué más adelante seguro que se lo merecerá. Una vez, y otra, no me canso de pegar a este desgraciado, ya me da igual si llaman a la policía, ya me da igual todo lo que pasé. Sólo quiero pegar y desahogarme con este imbécil.

-¡Muérete imbécil! -no puedo parar, mis puños aún piden más. Levanto mi puño para darle el toque final al mal nacido. Pero entonces noto que alguien me detiene.- Hancock...

-¡Basta Luffy! -me dice llorando.

Me levanto, me giro y lo miro, como lo desprecio. Por lo menos lo he dejado con vida, está lleno de morados, con mucha sangre recorriendo por las comisuras de los labios, la frente llena de sangre, todo era en la cara, sólo lo había golpeado la cara. Mis puños bañados de su sangre intentan calmarse pero no lo logran.

Él está inconsciente, de repente me percato de que las personas que me estaban viendo antes ahora ya no están. Ahora me doy cuenta de como está la sociedad, una persona le pega a otra y se van para no meterse en problemas.

-¿Por qué le has pegado?

-Eso a ti no te incumbe. Vámonos antes de que vuelva a la normalidad y tenga más ganas de reventarle.

Le cojo la mano y entramos en el cine. Durante todo el rato no presté atención a la película, sólo pensaba en el dolor que sentiría Nami en este momento, en como la había engañado.

-Luffy, si te encuentras mal o algo nos podemos ir si quieres.

-No, tranquila -sonrió para que vea que está todo bien.-

Al salir del cine Hancock se va en autobús, no sé donde vive pero supongo que muy lejos.

Donde estaba Zoro cuando lo pegué ahora sólo había restas de sangre.

Cuando llego a casa me decido ir a ver a Nami, aún no le quería contar lo que había pasado, quería saber si ella lo sabía.

-Buenas tardes Bellemere ¿está Nami?

-No, pensaba que estaba contigo y con Zoro.

-Conmigo no estaba.

-La voy a llamar.

-No cal, seguro que está con Zoro no te preocupes.

Me alejo de su casa y la llamo por móvil pero me salta el contestador. No sabe lo preocupado que estoy por ella ¿dónde se ha metido?

Empiezo a correr por donde creo que pueda estar, no la encuentro. Voy al instituto a ver si la veo por ahí. Pero nada. Empiezo a preocuparme mucho. Se está haciendo tarde. Corro tan rápido que pienso que se me va a salir el corazón por la boca. Si había mentido a su madre diciéndole que estaba con Zoro quería decir que ella ya sabía que él la había mentido. Cruzo calles, paso semáforos en rojo. Tropiezo dos veces seguidas pero me da igual pienso que eso no es nada comparado con lo que debe de estar sufriendo ella, y finalmente pregunto en casas de compañeros y compañeras de clase.

Empieza a llover pero eso no impide que corra, yo no me rindo porque ella es lo más importante para mí y no la quiero perder, entonces es cuando la encuentro ahí. Sentada cogiéndose las rodillas y escondiendo la cabeza dentro de ellas, en medio de una de las calles más abandonadas del barrio. Me acercó, la oigo llorar y gritar.

-¡Zoro! ¡Zoro! ¡Zoro! ¡Capullo!

Si antes dije que me rompía el corazón verla llorar, esto era para morirse.

Me acerco por detrás suyo, con decisión. Me quedo quieto.

-Nami.

-Luffy... -se gira hacia mí con lágrimas que le caen por las mejillas.- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Te estaba buscando.

-¡Esto no es asunto tuyo! ¡Vete, no sabes lo que ha ocurrido! ¡Vete!

-... -ella ya sabe de sobras que no me voy a ir y dejarla ahí sola.-

-Luffy, ayúdame...

Me hace gracia escuchar que me pida ayuda cuando ya le había hecho de todo a Zoro.

Cojo mi sombrero de paja tan apreciado y se lo pongo en la cabeza.

-Lo siento pero no te puedo ayudar porque antes de que me lo pidieras casi lo mato -le digo entre risas cariñosas.-

La ayudo a levantarse y nos vamos hacia nuestras casas caminando con la lluvia cayendo por nuestras cabezas.

-Luffy perdóname. Te quiero.

-Yo también.


End file.
